El Manual de la Perfecta Mary Sue
by Ellizabeth
Summary: Las 10 Reglas de Oro para conseguir una Mary Sue perfecta con sus ejemplos. Todo ambientado en el castillo Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería.  AVISO DE LA AUTORA: Todo lo aquí expuesto es una parodia para hacer reír a la gente.


**NOTAS:** Este fic es para inaugurar mi regreso al mundo de los fics tras un año de parón que he usado para depurar mi estilo, leer, adquirir nuevas formas de narración, odiar algunos libros, etc.

De igual modo este fic es una parodia por tanto todo lo que aquí aparece está exagerado ridiculizando todos los aspectos de una Mary Sue. Sí lo sé dije que no escribiría ningún Mary Sue a no ser que fuese para parodiarlo, aquí tenéis la parodia.

El fic no está destinado a ofender, simplemente a reírse un rato mientras se lee algo gracioso, no es con ánimo ofensivo. Sí, se ridiculiza y sí se exageran puntos pero es simplemente para crear una situación cómica.

Este fic aunque lo parezca NO va a ser un One-Shot, este primer capítulo es el "Manual de las Mary Sues" y los siguientes capítulos son las situaciones prácticas de dicho manual –en cada capítulo se pueden poner en práctica una o más reglas del manual, se especificará-. Esto quiere decir que cada capítulo será separado del resto aunque todos con la temática de Harry Potter.

Esta obra fue creada tras una soporífera clase en la Universidad de modo que cualquier parecido con cualquier otra obra es fruto de una coincidencia, seguramente atribuible a un idéntico coma mental probablemente también producido por alguna clase.

Por último cabe decir que ninguno de **los personajes **me** pertenecen**, pertenecen **a J. K Rowlin**g. De mi propiedad únicamente será la Mary Sue inventada.

Dicho esto, disfrutad de la lectura.

**/OoOoO**

Bienvenidos señoras y señores, les presento el primer manual dirigido exclusivamente a la creación y utilización de Mary Sues. De este modo podremos evitar la existencia de personajes originales que hubiesen podido encajar perfectamente dentro de cualquier historia sin provocar que los lectores se lleven las manos a la cabeza horrorizados por tal aberración.

Sin más preámbulos empezamos con los códigos de conducta que cualquier Mary Sue debe cumplir en caso de querer triunfar en este mundo. Por favor, apaguen sus móviles tomen papel y lápiz y presten atención:

**1º.** La primera manera de distinguir a una Mary Sue de cualquier otro personaje es por su físico. Nótese que al ser lo primero que se ve es uno de los aspectos más importantes que toda Mary Sue que se precie debe tener en cuenta. Una Mary Sue debe ser "despampanante", en lenguaje coloquial también denominada como una tía buena.

Nos referimos por supuesto a esas chicas de piernas largas similares a espaguetis, cintura de avista que parece desproporcionada con la cadera, pechos voluminosos al punto de necesitar con urgencia tallas especiales y aun así se queda corta.

El cabello tiende a ser largo normalmente liso u ondulado, rara vez rizado, esto es importante que lo tengáis en cuenta. Una Mary Sue debe tener una larga y abundante melena que le llegue hasta más abajo del culo y por lo general será de colores llamativos, pelirrojas, rubias, con mechas de múltiples colores que a cualquiera –menos a ella- harían parecer un payaso.

La piel será normalmente pálida, sin una sola peca, que más que en vez de la piel de una persona viva parezca la de un muerto debido a la palidez. Por supuesto a ella le sentará estupendamente dicha palidez. Es más, siquiera se verá porque llevará tanto maquillaje encima que podría abastecer ella solita a una tienda pero por supuesto a ella le sentará divinamente y apenas se le notará pareciendo que es su color de piel natural.

Los ojos, otro punto muy importante de cualquier Mary Sue que se precie. Sus ojos son de colores de lo más corrientes: violeta, rosas, amarillos, naranjas… el arco iris entero. También se ha encontrado especimenes de Mary Sues cuyos ojos cambian drásticamente de color dependiendo de su estado emocional, la temperatura del ambiente, el tiempo que hace, etc.

Todo esto que hemos dicho se podría resumir con la siguiente frase: Cualquier Mary Sue que se precie debe ser la perfección física sobre la tierra.

**2º.** Bien señoras y señores, hemos hablado del físico de una Mary Sue en caso de que sea un personaje inventado. En caso de por causas ajenas se use un personaje de la autora –pongamos de ejemplo a Hermione Granger- hay que hacer unos leves cambios a la 1º regla.

En este caso se deberá coger al modelo base –Hermione Granger- y observarla detenidamente primero como personaje original que para ver los puntos que se han de modificar para convertirla en una Mary Sue de primera categoría, no queremos copias baratas de estos fantásticos personajes ¿Verdad?

En primer lugar está su pelo, descrita como una maraña de pelo castaño que en cuarto año gracias a poción alisadora se queda liso y suave y que al día siguiente vuelve a ser una maraña de cabellos castaños. No, ninguna Mary Sue que se precie puede tener el pelo enredado digno de quien ha tenido una ardua pelea con el peine –perdiendo este último. En su lugar deberá tener siempre una cabellera de pelo liso u ondulado y por supuesto no puede ser castaño –es un color demasiado vulgar-. En lugar de castaño su pelo se habrá vuelto por causas totalmente ilógicas de color negro y brillante como si llevase purpurina

Los ojos ¿Cómo puede una Mary Sue tener ojos castaños? No, por supuesto que no, por ello los ojos de Hermione durante el verano habrán cambiado –a saber como- de color para ser azul cielo o verdes esmeralda. Su cuerpo se habrá desarrollado para poseer las medidas imposibles de las Barbies.

Por supuesto de manera irracional y extraña, habrá descubierto que es rica y puede permitirse derrochar galeones como churros. Por supuesto su cuerpo habrá cambiado por obra del Espíritu Santo y ahora será pálida y tendrá una insana obsesión por el maquillaje, en caso de que al principio no use maquillaje alguna buena amiga –Parvati Patil, Lavender Brown o Ginny Weasley- la introducirán al maravilloso mundo del maquillaje del que ya no podrá escapar.

**3º.** Otro factor muy importante a tener en cuenta en una Mary Sue tanto sea original como tomada de un personaje que había creado alguien, es, por supuesto, la ropa. Da igual si es verano, invierno otoño o primavera. Tampoco importa si hace calor, llueve, nieva, hay un tornado, una erupción volcánica o un terremoto. Una Mary Sue siempre irá vestida con lo que comúnmente se conoce como un "putón verbenero"

¿Qué queremos decir con "putón verbenero"? Bien se denomina así a las señoritas que por muy decentes que sean se visten como las amables señoritas conocidas a veces como señoritas de compañía o en un lenguaje más "chavacano", putas. Vistiendo siempre con minifaldas que rompen más de una regla de Hogwarts –recordemos que estamos hablando de Harry Potter, en caso de ser de otra obra pues del lugar en donde se ambiente- y que dejan muy poco a la imaginación y una blusa que si se dejase más botones abiertos la llevarían desabrochadas sin llevar la reglamentaria corbata de la escuela.

¿Túnicas? ¿Eso que es? Una Mary Sue, jamás llevaría algo así, no le dejarían mostrar toda su perfección. Como es obvio ellas no serán censuradas por romper las reglas en cuanto al uniforme. Es más, se han encontrado especimenes de Mary Sues que se paseaban en pleno Noviembre por Hogwarts con un disfraz de SuperWoman y no sólo la gente no lo veía raro sino que les gustaba y no fueron censuradas por usar un uniforme alternativo.

**4º** Bien hemos hablado del aspecto físico de una buena Mary Sue, pero no es lo único que se necesita para crear a una verdadera Mary Sue que rompa esquemas y haga que los ojos de quienes lean la historia duelan hasta hacerlos sangrar como cerdos en un matadero. Como creo que todos habréis que me refiero a la personalidad de dicho personaje.

Hay que aclarar antes de todo que esta regla al igual que la anterior –para aquellos despistados recordamos que la anterior era la tercera regla- sirve tanto para Mary Sues inventadas, como Mary Sues que se han logrado debido a la transformación de un personaje original de la obra.

Una vez aclarado lo anterior podemos proseguir. Una Mary Sue es un personaje nacido por y para la perfección, por tanto será un personaje tan inteligente que haga parecer al mismísimo Dumbledore un trol con una grave conmoción cerebral y con un poder que hace parece que Voldemort, Dumbledore y Gellert Grindelwald sólo saben usar la varita para sacarse los mocos y los libros para usarlos de almohadas. Por supuesto no le hace falta casi estudiar, ella ha conseguido todo su conocimiento por intervención de Jesucristo Super Star.

Aunque como es obvio es el personaje más inteligente y poderoso de entre los poderosos, las Mary Sues son muy humildes, buenas, bondadosas, justas, valientes, carismáticas, morales, atrevidas, zorras, simpáticas, benevolentes y agradables. ¿Con todo esto que se quiere decir? Que las Mary Sues son personajes tan maravillosos que son la esencia pura de la personalidad tanto física como moral y a quien nunca se le podrá sacar un solo defecto simplemente porque no lo tienen, todo lo que ellas hacen es perfecto y está bien, jamás están equivocadas y cuando van al baño las sirenas bailan claque.

**5º** Ya hemos hablado de todo lo referente a lo que al aspecto físico y psicológico de una Mary Sue concierne, ahora toca el turno hablar sobre su vida, pasado, relaciones, etc. Para hacerlo más sencillo, dividiremos esta regla en tantas como sean necesarias para hacerlo más fácil de entender. Todo sea por el bien de la creación de una Mary Sue.

Aunque son personajes totalmente equilibrados, cuerdos y sin ningún trauma, tiene un pasado trágico y desgraciado que ha hecho que sean la perfección personificada -por orden de la Gran Asociación de los Tres Cerditos Azules Voladores, la G.A.T.C.A.V- posiblemente vio morir a sus padres en un sangriento accidente o en extrañas circunstancias, tal vez fueran maltratadas por alguno de sus progenitores o incluso violada, pero ¿Acaso importa? Eso no le ha dejado taras psicológicas ni ha tenido que ir a un psicólogo ni ha tenido depresión ni nada por el estilo, no estaría bien visto en la perfección que llevan consigo.

Al hablar de su familia sale a coacción la sangre, si bien TODAS ellas son de ascendencia muggle, luego por el poder de las ranas cantando bajo la Luna se descubre que no sólo son sangre limpias sino que son nietas de Dumbledore, sobrina de Voldemort, hermana de Harry y es la descendiente directa también del mismísimo Merlín pese a que por algún extraño motivo ninguno de los otros tres nombrados tengan ninguna relación sanguínea entre sí.

**6º** Ahora si que hablaremos de su relación para con los demás. Todo el mundo las quiere, las adora, les hacen altares y sacrifican conejitos rosas en su honor. De echo el amor que sienten por ella es tan grande que todos acaban acostándose con ellas para mostrarles su amor, pasión y devoción que por siempre les pertenecerá.

Por supuesto no sólo las hormonas con patas –alumnos- adorarán de esta manera a las Mary Sues, sino que también lo harán todos los profesores, en especial el profesor Severus Snape. No obstante, da igual con cuantas personas se acueste, no necesita tomar precauciones, jamás se quedará embarazada a no ser que sea su voluntad y en tal caso todo el mundo estará encantado de que una cría de 17 años -15, 16, 14, etc- esté embarazada.

De igual modo que no les hace falta tomar precauciones para no resultar embarazadas, tampoco les hace falta tomarlas para no contraer enfermedades de transmisión sexual pues por el poder de Super-Power-Flower-Pink, las Mary Sues son totalmente inmunes a este tipo de enfermedades –o de cualquier otro tipo-.

**7º** Ya se ha dicho que las Mary Sues tienen la capacidad de que cualquiera se enamore de ellas, pero su poder es tan grande que si ellas se sienten atraídas por alguien que esté felizmente emparejado con el amor de su vida, su media naranja, su alma gemela, etc, el fantástico poder de las Mary Sues hará que la pareja se rompa porque son incompatibles y el chico en cuestión se fije irremediablemente en la Mary Sue enamorándose perdidamente de ella y como es lógico terminarán siendo pareja.

Por otro lado, da igual del sexo que se sea, si hay dos personajes –por ejemplo Draco y Harry- que la Mary Sue dada su gran sabiduría sabe y decide que deben ser pareja, hará que no sólo ellos dejen a sus respectivas parejas e ideologías, sino que se volverán irremediablemente homosexuales y acaben teniendo un tórrido romance que culminará con el matrimonio en donde la Mary Sue volverá a ejercer su maravilloso poder y hará que Harry se pueda quedar embarazado y de ese modo que puedan tener descendencia.

**8º **Bien se ha hablado ya de muchas de las características de las fantásticas Mary Sues. No obstante, hay una que destaca por encima de las demás, un poder tan alucinante que hasta Check Norris se sobrecoge ante tanta perfección y poder que tan siquiera sus patadas giratorias pueden dañar. Por supuesto, me refiero al poder de convertir a todo aquel que la rodee en unos subnormales profundos incapaces siquiera de atarse los cordones de los zapatos.

Una Mary Sue puede conseguir sin esfuerzo que el mismísimo Voldemort sea un hombre sensible bondadoso al que le gusta cabalgar en unicornios rosas y comer algodón de azúcar en su tiempo libre. De igual modo puede conseguir que Draco Malfoy se convierta en un niño sensible, tímido, agradable, comprensible, respetuoso y justo.

Por supuesto puede hacer que Harry Potter se vuelva inteligente, posea sentido común y deje de dejarse manipular con un viejo con el que desde siempre ha tenido una relación que si bien se ha denominado como de la adorable y típica abuelito mermelada-nieto, bien recordada a la de un pederasta acechando a su presa.

**9º** Dada la extraordinaria naturaleza de una Mary Sue -y siguiendo dentro del mundo de Harry Potter- si antes Voldemort estaba obsesionado con Harry Potter hasta el punto de considerarle el monstruo de debajo de la cama, ahora esto no es así, ahora la heroína en la Mary Sue, es por ella a por quien va y en caso de que haya sido derrotado –Voldemort, es imposible derrotar a una Mary Sue- aparecerá algún malo malísimo o algún peligro para el mundo al que Harry Potter no pueda hacer frente y sacrificando su maravillosa perfección y su cabellera multicolor, será la Mary Sue quien le haga frente y derrotará trayendo de nuevo el mundo de Arco Iris al mundo.

**10º** Esta es la última regla para crear una buena Mary Sue y quizás es la única que se puede usar o no usar. Las Mary Sues tienen mascotas tan asombrosas como ellas, ya que al ser tan súper totales no se les puede imaginar con un gato o un a lechuza corriente y moliente ¿Cómo osar a un sacrilegio así? No, las Mary Sues tienen dragones morados, unicornios alados de color azul celeste o fénix blancos que crean arco iris como quien hace un crucigrama.

**/OoOoO**

Bien hasta aquí el primer capítulo. Los siguientes capítulos son ejemplos de las 10 reglas antes expuestas.

Como he dicho este fic no va con intención de insultar ni de ofender, sino de divertir y hacer reír y pasar un buen rato. Cualquier parecido con cualquier historia habido o por haber es pura coincidencia.

No me hago cargo de la sensibilidad herida de alguien pues todo esto está hecho sin malicia y sin ganas de ofender pero no me arrepiento ni de una sola palabra de las que he escrito.

Y lo dicho, espero que os haya gustado, os haya hecho reír y lo hayáis pasado bien. Nos vemos en el siguiente capítulo.

Por último: Espero vuestros comentarios aunque sólo sea para lanzarme tomates a la cabeza o aconsejarme un buen psiquiátrico -también se aceptan en caso de que la historia os esté gustando-.**  
**


End file.
